<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я подарю тебе эту звезду by Lisaveta, WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407298">Я подарю тебе эту звезду</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta'>Lisaveta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020'>WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Abduction, Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Бывшее Похищение)<br/>Дейли Бьюгл — только самые свежие правдивые новости!<br/>Слухи о похищении актера Джима Кирка, прославившегося благодаря своей роли капитана Кристофера Пайна, не подтвердились. Из проверенных анонимных источников стало известно, что мистер Кирк проводил все это время в кругу своей семьи — мужа и дочери, которых мастерски прятал от общественности все это время.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я подарю тебе эту звезду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор вдохновлялся <a href="https://eq.postype.com/post/572883/">стрипом</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну и как тут поживает моя любимая пациентка?</p><p>— Она его бро-о-осила! Она предпочла остаться со своим народом, а не его. А-а-а-а! Как дальше жить? Идиотка! Ты его недостойна! Ну так же, доктор? Но он теперь страдает и никому не верит. Как с этим жить? Ка-а-а-ак?!</p><p>Растерянный доктор посмотрел, как его маленькая пациентка, свернувшись в одеяле, бьется головой об подушку. Затем перевел взгляд на экран большого телевизора, где под тревожную электронную музыку шли финальные титры очередной серии какой-то глупой космооперы.</p><p>— Ну как так можно? Он же ей верил! Он чуть не бросил свой корабль ради нее. Он же… Он такой красивый! Такой! — продолжала убиваться девочка.</p><p>— Мири, успокойся, это всего лишь сериал, — тревожно посмотрел МакКой на приборы, отмечающие повышение пульса. — Тебе нельзя волноваться.</p><p>— Ты тоже меня не понимаешь, Боунс, — возвела руки к потолку эта маленькая киноманка. — Как кто-то на свете может быть таким красивым, а? Почему мир еще не разорвало от его великолепия? Если утром он пойдет с запада на восток, солнце все равно будет вставать за его спиной! Крис — самое прекрасное, что создавала эта вселенная!</p><p>Откинувшись на спину, Мириам раскинула руки и мечтательно улыбнулась. И это было самое лучшее, что случилось с ее лечащим доктором за день. За целую неделю. Именно ради этой улыбки и того, какой счастливой делает Мири этот дурацкий сериал, он каждый день терпел строгий график его просмотров, слушал восторженные излияния и вообще был в курсе сюжета этой дешевой мелодрамы. Просто потому, что этот отважный капитан нравится его девочке.</p><p>— Мири, у меня хорошие новости. Мне удалось уломать Пури, и он согласился перенести операцию. Я сделаю ее через неделю.</p><p>МакКой тут же пожалел о своих словах — Мири сразу словно потухла. Свет ушел из ее глаз, румянец на щеках сменился болезненной бледностью, и снова стало понятно, насколько девочка нездорова. Честное слово, он был готов прощать сценаристам дурацкий сюжет с кучей провисов и нелогичностей, излишний пафос в игре актеров и даже дурацкую улыбку этого экранного капитана — все что угодно, лишь бы они держали Мириам в этом мире.</p><p>— Ну зачем? Я… Ну нет. Я не согласна. Это нечестно, нечестно, Боунс! Ты сказал, у нас еще есть время. Ты сказал… Ты… Я не хочу!</p><p>Приборы беспокойно запищали только тогда, когда он уже набирал седативное в шприц. Девочке действительно нельзя было волноваться. Нельзя.</p><p>Одной рукой обняв маленькое худое тело, другой он укутал ее в темно-синее плюшевое одеяло, сплошь покрытое светящимися в темноте звездами и звездолетиками. МакКою пришлось хорошенько рявкнуть на чертового гика, который вцепился в это одеяло в магазине раньше него. У парня просто не было шанса. Хотя доктор никогда бы не признался, что ему несколько стыдно за тот эпизод. Орать: «Пришло время взрослеть» — явно было лишним.</p><p>— А вдруг я не очнусь, — чуть слышно проговорила Мири из своего уютного гнездышка. Маленькая испуганная птичка. — И не увижу последние серии. И Криса. Он такой красивый, Боунс. И храбрый. Капитан Пайн ничего-ничего не боится. Когда я вырасту, я буду как он. Я… Я хочу его увидеть. Пожалуйста, давай перенесем? Давай как-то потом. Когда я его увижу. Он такой красивый.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, доктор МакКой подтянул к себе пульт и включил следующую серию. Мири явно пересматривала третий сезон. Снова.</p><p>Когда медсестра Чепел наконец пришла на его поиски, на экране отважный капитан Пайн тоскливым взглядом голубых-голубых глаз смотрел в окно, за которым мерцал нарисованный космос, играла печальная музыка. Лицо доктора МакКоя в отсветах экрана казалось непривычно решительным и серьезным — таким, какое у него бывало разве что в операционных. Пальцами он перебирал светлые волосы задремавшей на его плече пациентки. И, наверное, в другой ситуации все выглядело бы довольно опасно, но все в их отделении кардиохирургии знали, кто такой Леонард МакКой и как он переживает за каждого. Особенно за удивительно светлую, нежную и добрую Мири.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наверное, для любого человека не самое удачное пробуждение, это когда ты, собственно, не помнишь, как засыпал. И совсем хреновое, когда кажется, что во рту кто-то умер, руки и ноги крепко привязаны, тебя трясет и подкидывает, а над самой головой воет сирена.<p>— Да выключи ты ее! — раздался голос откуда-то. — Только внимание привлекаем.</p><p>— Нет, — лаконично и сурово ответили туда же в никуда. — Так нас вряд ли остановят полицейские.</p><p>— Полицейские? — с восторгом и испугом вскрикнул еще чей-то совсем юный голос.</p><p>— А ты что думал, мальчик, за похищение нас по головке погладят? О, Ленни, он, кажись, очухался!</p><p>Над Джимом нависло двое: щуплый рыжеватый мужик и еще один, с таким суровым выражением лица, что в сочетании со словом «похищение» по спине вскачь пустился целый табун холодных мурашек. Его точно порежут. На запчасти. Если он прав, и машина, в которой его сейчас везли, действительно скорая помощь, то возможно, его печень придется по размеру и группе крови какому-нибудь Джо, а почки миссис Мо и старику Генриху. Джима же распилят, а все, что осталось, выкинут на свалку. И никто не свяжет кучку костей с теми статьями в газете о пропаже замечательного, талантливого и безумно красивого звездного актера.</p><p>— Не ори! — накрыли его рот удивительно теплой рукой. — Господи, парень, каких ужасов ты начитался в желтых газетенках? И поумерь свое самомнение, звездный ты наш.</p><p>Джим поморгал, не совсем понимая, когда начал выговариваться вслух. И что вообще происходит.</p><p>— Вы собираетесь требовать за меня выкуп? — просипел Джим, как только рука перестала зажимать рот. — Если хотите, я могу дать номер моего агента. Уверен, Пайк выплатит хорошую сумму. И быстро. Просто отпустите меня.</p><p>— Отпустим, — совершенно серьезно кивнул тот суровый мужик. — Привезем в больницу, покажем Мири и сразу же отпустим.</p><p>— К-кому? Зачем меня показывать? Я вам что — балаганная обезьянка?</p><p>— А что — нет? Поулыбаешься, сделаешь пару фокусов, которыми перед камерой светишь, и свободен. Вали хоть на четыре стороны.</p><p>— Только не в полицию! — заявил азиат-водитель. И обернувшись, отрывая взгляд от дороги, серьезно и мрачно заявил: — Иначе наш доктор вырежет тебе сердце.</p><p>— И съест! — широко улыбаясь, добавил кудрявый мальчишка, обнимающий белый контейнер с красным крестом на боку.</p><p>— Паша, не мели чушь. Скорее пересадит очередному пациенту. Чего материал зря расходовать, — поддакнул рыжий, который и без того выглядел как сумасшедший ученый.</p><p>Тот самый доктор, судя по костюму и бейджику, трепыхающемуся от каждого движения медицинской машины, устало потер переносицу.</p><p>— Заканчивайте его пугать. А то действительно откачивать придется. — Переведя взгляд на обмершего Джима, уже прикидывавшего свои перспективы, добавил: — Тебе не причинят вреда. Мириам — это моя пациентка. Ей десять, и она твоя поклонница.</p><p>— Мири отказалась от операции, если тебя не увидит, — перевалился через кресло кудрявый. Судя по одежде — медбрат.</p><p>— И что? Обязательно было меня похищать?</p><p>Вот теперь Джим злился. И на себя, надо же было такую панику устроить, герой недоделанный! И на этих сумасшедших. И на свою охрану. Ну и заодно на весь мир. Какого черта, а?</p><p>— Иначе никак, — снова заговорил тот странный рыжий. — Мы писали и пытались к вам на студию пробиться. И домой. Звонили. Но Ленни вон пригрозили, что если он не прекратит тебя домогаться, на его имя выпишут запретительный ордер. Или вообще засадят в клеточку в костюме в полосочку. Кстати, я Скотти, в Госпитале Святой Анны работаю техником, стало быть.</p><p>— Операция у Мири назначена на пять. Сегодня. У нас не было другого выбора.</p><p>— Да! — снова поддакнул медбрат, переваливаясь с переднего кресла. — Док предложил тебя на скорой забрать, показать Мири и вернуть на место. Никто даже не заметит, — часто-часто затряс кудряшками мальчишка. — А мы не могли его одного с Сулу отправить. Ты вон какой крутой! А автограф дашь?</p><p>— Павел! Никто не заставлял вас тащиться с нами.</p><p>— Но это же так интересно! Я, конечно, смотрел «Клинику» и «Доктора Хауса», но даже там было не так офигенно.</p><p>— Черт побери! — недовольно поджал губы доктор. — Зачем я с вами связался?</p><p>— Эй, Ленни, не переживай. У тебя просто не было другого выхода, — подмигнул Скотти. — Это же все ради Мири!</p><p>— Предположим. А я-то здесь при чем? — громко недоумевал Джим. Но на его недовольство, похоже, уже никто не обращал внимание.</p><p>Звездная корона медленно и неотвратимо съехала с головы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В здание больницы его протащили на каталке, предварительно нацепив на лицо маску и пустив какой-то газ, от которого мысли Джима разбежались, а тело обмякло. Даже возникла идея простить этим психам все издевательства, если они поделятся парой баллонов этого чуда. Ну и заодно своим офигенно красивым доктором.<p>Последнее Кирк отметил как-то случайно, пока на него, сопротивляющегося, пытались надеть эту маску. У доктора были удивительно ласковые, но очень настойчивые руки, темные глаза, странное и какое-то дикое сочетание черт лица и откровенно сексуальный голос.</p><p>— Ты такой горячий, — пьяно заявил Джим, когда его затащили в какую-то каморку с кучей коробок, медикаментов и стопок чистого белья.</p><p>— О, ему, кажется, достаточно! — хмыкнул Скотти. — Паша, ты точно концентрацию газа рассчитал?</p><p>— А то! Все по конспектам, как в Академии учили, — наклонился Павел к самому лицу Джима. — Эй, кэптин, вы как?</p><p>— Оти… отла… ич… Зашибись, — выдохнул Кирк, качнув головой. — И буду еще лучше, когда ваш доктор-сэкси встанет передо мной на колени и поработает своими шикарными губами.</p><p>— О, точно переборщил, — широко распахнул глаза кудряшка, с каким-то испугом переводя взгляд с горе-актера на МакКоя и обратно.</p><p>Скотти же откровенно заржал, в то время как хорошенькая светловолосая медсестричка, которая и провела их в эту комнатку, приложила руку ко рту, явно не решив, смеяться или спасать звезду от гнева своего начальника. Сам МакКой только изогнул бровь, осмотрел Джима Кирка с ног до головы и хмыкнул:</p><p>— Приведите его во вменяемое состояние. А я пока подготовлю Мири. Надо как-то объяснить ей, что герой сериала может настолько отличаться от актера, его играющего. И последний может так разочаровать. За что мне все это, а?</p><p>Закатив глаза, доктор вышел, прихватив с собой новый халат и осторожно прикрыв дверь.</p><p>— Какая пусечка, — проводил его взглядом Джим. Да, с фигурой у этого маньяка со скальпелем тоже все отлично. А Джим всегда имел слабость к авторитарным мужчинам.</p><p>— Леонард умеет производить неизгладимое впечатление, — все же улыбнулась медсестра. — Правда, обычно — отрицательное. Это дети обожают его с первого взгляда.</p><p>— А может, он ребенок внутри, — восхищенно захлопал глазами Паша.</p><p>— Ага, ты так точно! Не зря в нашу авантюру полез, малой. — В какой-то момент добродушные морщинки от уголков глаз Скотти разгладились, сделав его лицо реально устрашающим. — А если ты нашего доктора обидишь, мы же правда тебя того, чик-чик, и никто даже не узнает. У Лорки в прозекторской одним трупом больше, одним меньше, он даже не заметит.</p><p>— Монти!</p><p>Медсестра, уже расправившись с ремнями на руках их приглашенной звезды, мягко посмотрела на чудо-техника. Ее светлые волосы мило покачивались в строгой прическе, а глаза чудесно сочетались с нежно-голубым платьем. Ну знаете, тот тип женщин, которые за милым ангельским видом прячут умение вонзить тебе каблук в сердце и надеть утку на голову.</p><p>— Но обижать доктора МакКоя точно не стоит. Они все это не со зла, поверьте нам, капитан Пайн. Ой, мистер Кирк. Это все ради Мири. Она чудная девочка, само очарование. Просто вы ее идеальная ролевая модель, ей нужна поддержка и храбрость капитана Пайна, понимаете? Эта операция — испытание для них обоих: и для Мириам, и для Леонарда. Им нужно всего немного чуда, чтобы они справились. И, может, тогда ему разрешат ее удочерить. Все боятся брать ребенка с таким диагнозом, несмотря на то, что она как солнышко. А доктор к ней очень привязался.</p><p>— Он уже пытался. Но одинокому разведенному мужчине с его рабочим графиком девочку не отдадут. Тем более с ее диагнозом. Это действительно всё для Мири, мистер Кирк. Боунс просто хочет ее спасти.</p><p>— Боунс? — нахмурился уже приходящий в себя актер.</p><p>— Это Мири так называет нашего доктора. Так звали ее игрушечного медведя с хмурыми бровями. Мири потеряла его во время транспортировки в больницу.</p><p>Встав с каталки, Джим растер запястья, настороженно поглядывая на собравшуюся тут троицу. Туман в голове уже рассеялся, хоть в организме и чувствовалась слабость и легкая тошнота. Ну и фантазии, в которых он, зафиксированный ремнями на больничной койке, хрипит от удовольствия и недостатка кислорода под мрачным недовольным доктором, тоже не спешили покидать Джима. Ему осталось только утешать себя тем, что всю эту ситуацию, в общем-то, помесь дурной комедии и банального третьесортного боевика — будет забавно рассказывать где-нибудь на шоу О`Брайна. Типа — знаете, меня как-то похитила банда головорезов от медицины, во главе с охренительно сексуальным доктором, только для того, чтобы рассказать жалостливую историю и поработать аниматором. Смешно, да?</p><p>Смех пропал, когда тот самый доктор вернулся с каким-то свертком.</p><p>— Раздевайся!</p><p>Уже с готовностью стащив с себя футболку и схватившись за ремень на джинсах, Джим понял, что, во-первых, авторитарные суровые мужчины — это реально очень горячо, а во-вторых, на него пялятся все присутствующие, и они явно не пропустили то, как задрожали у него руки и расширились зрачки от таких приказов. Ну и в-третьих — ему точно не обломится. Потому что доктор теперь смотрит на него как на дебила.</p><p>— Переоденься в это, — положил доктор на трехногую кушетку сверток и даже на пару шагов отошел.</p><p>— Это что, звезднофлоткая форма? — удивился Джим, рассматривая тряпки. И нет, он вовсе не щеголял своей прекрасной физической формой и голым торсом перед скептически гнущим брови доктором. — Откуда она у вас?</p><p>— Догадайся, кто косплеил тебя на Хэллоуин, — придержал Кирка под локоть Скотти, пока тот пытался влезть в эту чертову сбрую.</p><p>— Было так здорово! Сулу был пилотом Сопротивления. Скотти изображал Йонду. А я в костюме Малькольма Рейнольдса, — изобразил Павел стрельбу из пистолетов. Сестра Чепел была в образе Галадриэль. А доктор МакКой…</p><p>— Это все Мири! Я хотел быть Доктором Стрэнджем.</p><p>— Ты им одеваешься каждый год, Ленни, — фыркнул Скотти.</p><p>— Фотки есть? Они мне очень срочно нужны!</p><p>— Разумеется! У меня в инстаграме все в лучшем виде. Подпишешься на меня? — состроил умильную физиономию медбрат, смотря на Кирка глазами, полными обожания и хитрохвостости.</p><p>— Ради его фото в этом, — развел руками Джим, показывая на свой костюм из золотой безрукавки, узких брюк под высокие ботфорты, портупеи и целой кучи ремешков, обхватывающих грудь и ноги, — я готов даже отлайкать все, что у тебя там есть!</p><p>Пока они с Павлом закопались в его телефон, МакКой оценил качество смешков и явно пошлых и понятных только этим двоим шуточек и закрыл лицо рукой.</p><p>— Господи, этого идиота нельзя показывать Мириам. Она разочаруется в жизни и людях разом. О чем мы только думали? Она из него героя сделала, а ему, кажется, лет семнадцать по эмоциональному развитию.</p><p>Оторвавшись от видео шуточной перестрелки между капитаном «Светлячка», пилотом Икс-винга и охренительно выглядящего в его костюме доктором, затеянной ими прямо в приемном покое, Джим посмотрел на разочарованного МакКоя и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Не беспокойся, Боунс. Я буду для твоей девочки самым настоящим капитаном.</p><p>Грозный доктор немного смутился, но слишком явно попытался спрятать это за возмущением. И тем не менее оставаясь чертовски милым. Если бы в детстве Джима его латали бы такие доктора, жизнь явно была бы проще, а у него не было столько фобий, связанных с медициной. Ну и подростковые фантазии бы точно отличались разнообразием.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>До палаты они добирались мелкими перебежками, тщательно кутая Кирка в огромный медицинский халат. Он уже не сопротивлялся и явно принял всю ситуацию за какую-то игру. Безделицу. Развлекательный квест. МакКой не был так легкомыслен и просто следил, чтобы этот мальчишка не натворил дел.<p>Уже у самой двери к Мири он забрал у Кирка халат, поправил несколько сбившихся ремешков и провел рукой по стоящим дыбом блондинистым волосам. Настоящие капитаны не должны быть такими растрепанными и запыхавшимися. С этими блядскими губами и смешливыми искорками в голубых глазах. Сколько споров у них с Мири было по поводу того, настоящие они или актер носит линзы. МакКою нравилось дразнить ее этим, наблюдая, как она распаляется и оживает, защищая своего героя. Нет, наметанным глазом МакКой видел линзы, но они явно для зрения. Значит, это горе-актеришка еще и слепой. Вот вам и чудо современного кинематографа.</p><p>— Эй, доктор, я понимаю, почему детишки от тебя в восторге. Ты как большой плюшевый мишка. Так и хочется потискать.</p><p>МакКой чуть наклонился, оставляя между их лицами каких-то несколько сантиметров.</p><p>— Если ты ее расстроишь, я выну твое глупое птичье сердце и пересажу его ей. Это понятно? Так что иди и постарайся уговорить ее на операцию.</p><p>Джим моргнул, наконец отводя поплывший взгляд от его губ и, кажется, пропустил все, что только что сказал МакКой.</p><p>Боунс выпрямился, закатил глаза, и, взяв актера за шкирку, затолкнул внутрь палаты. Ему осталось надеяться только на чудо и немного на этого самодовольного паренька.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Девочка, сидящая на кровати, оказалась такой маленькой и хрупкой, словно фарфоровая куколка. У нее были светлые распущенные волосы и огромные на этом исхудалом лице карие глаза. Тонкие пальцы сжимали большую меховую игрушку в виде триббла.<p>— Эй, мне сказали, тут кому-то требуется помощь, — постарался как можно мягче улыбнуться Джим. От его персонажа частенько требовали быть обольстительным, хитрым и очаровательным, но Кирк все же понимал, что маленьким девочкам нужно что-то другое.</p><p>Малышка замерла, удивленно распахнул глаза.</p><p>— Крис! Капитан Пайн… Ох.</p><p>Подскочив, она почти в одно мгновение оказалась рядом, протягивая к нему свои тоненькие ручки. И в ту же секунду словно отшатнулась, горько выгибая брови. И посмотрела на Джима таким взглядом, словно он действительно герой, словно он действительно важен.</p><p>Все, что он успел надумать с этим похищением, наивной сентиментальностью и прочим бредом, словно растворилось. Джим опустился на одно колено, сам обнимая девочку. В ответ она всхлипнула и сжала ткань на его плечах.</p><p>— Ты настоящий. Ты настоящий, — все повторяла Мири, прежде чем расплакаться.</p><p>— Ну каким же я еще могу быть? — рассмеялся Джим, поднимаясь с колен вместе с ребенком.</p><p>Она почти ничего не весила.</p><p>Посадив ее на кровать, он устроился на самом краешке. Мири тем временем начала ощупывать его лицо, словно слепая, каждую черточку и шрам.</p><p>— Ты еще красивее, чем в телевизоре. Лучше. Я выиграла у Боунса три щелбана — у тебя на самом деле голубые глаза!</p><p>— Вы спорили? На живого человека?</p><p>Мири наморщила нос и наигранно стеснительно потупила взгляд:</p><p>— Он не верил, что ты настоящий, так что это не считается.</p><p>— Ну раз так, то да. Что еще настоящее ты хочешь знать?</p><p>— О! Расскажи мне, как работает та штука с Альфа-Центавры? И почему маалцы приняли тебя за бога? Ты очень скучаешь по Алгезе? И… И… расскажи мне про космос!</p><p>И Джим рассказал.</p><p>Он сидел на больничной кровати рядом с коконом из одеял для маленькой и очень больной девочки и рассказывал, что звезды, видимые с Земли, это древние-древние фотографии далекого прошлого. Рассказывал, какая это интересная и заманчивая тайна — рождение вселенной. Рассказывал, как по поведению остальных космических объектов найти что-то действительно интересное. Сколько весят даже самые маленькие звезды и самые большие планеты. И как это можно высчитать математически, даже не строя огромные космические весы.</p><p>Мириам слушала, раскрыв рот и проглатывая каждое его слово, интересуясь и втягиваясь в рассказ. Она маленькая любопытная штучка, которой, кажется, до всего есть дело.<br/>
Правда, и утомлялась девочка очень быстро. Прижавшись к его боку, она какое-то время просто сопела и перебирала пальцами ремешки его портупеи. А потом сказала:</p><p>— Мне страшно, Крис. Я… Я не хочу.</p><p>— Но эта операция очень нужна тебе.</p><p>— Знаю. Но если я буду здорова, то больше никогда не увижу Боунса. У него будет новые пациенты, и он забудет меня. Как мама. Здоровой я буду ему не нужна.<br/>
Джим удивленно поднял брови и еще крепче обнял ребенка.</p><p>— Он столько делает, чтобы ты выздоровела, думаешь, это все просто так? Это потому что он тебя, похоже, действительно любит. И ты должна ему помочь.</p><p>— Ты так думаешь, Крис?</p><p>Джим улыбнулся так широко, что даже щеки заболели.</p><p>— Я думаю, что, когда ты поправишься, он никуда не денется. Тогда ведь у тебя будет гораздо больше сил, чтобы вцепиться в него, руками и ногами, как обезьянка на дереве, — и висеть до тех пор, пока он сам не признает тебя своей маленькой девочкой. Только не забывай: изо всех сил! Думаю, ему придется с этим считаться.</p><p>Мириам захихикала, плотнее прижимаясь к его боку. Она накрыла его плечи своим смешным звездным одеялом, и от этого стало очень тепло.</p><p>— И мы сможем гулять по парку и есть мороженое. И жареную картошку! Я раньше любила картошку и молочные коктейли. И мне можно будет на самую высокую карусель. Боунс боится высоты, знаешь? Ты ведь пойдешь с нами в парк с каруселями?</p><p>Джим представил себе этого ершистого доктора в простой одежде и ушках Микки Мауса, перепачканного острым соусом и крошками от картошки-фри, и то, как он будет возмущаться, что ни за что не полезет на эту самоубийственную «мертвую петлю». А Мири будет дергать его за руку и отдаст допивать свой коктейль, доедать сладкую вату и держать плюшевого львенка, которого Джим обязательно выиграет в тире, и… Черт, Джиму, наверное, впервые так сильно чего-то захотелось.</p><p>— Да, Мири. Только поправляйся побыстрее, пока не съели всю сладкую вату.</p><p>Она снова улыбнулась, так что на щеках появились милые ямочки.</p><p>— Ты замечательный, Джим.</p><p>— Ох! Я…</p><p>В этот момент шум за дверьми достиг апогея и в палату ввалилось сразу несколько полицейских, один разъяренный доктор и Кристофер Пайк.</p><p>— Вы понимаете, что не имеете права проникать в личные больничные покои. Тем более покои ребенка! — шипел МакКой, пытаясь закрывать собственной спиной Мириам и Джима одновременно.</p><p>— Мы должны удостовериться, что с Джимом Кирком все в порядке.</p><p>— Да плевать мне, что вам там надо. У моей пациентки идет подготовка к операции, а вы…</p><p>— Никакой операции не будет. Вас задержат за похищение человека, мистер МакКой.</p><p>— Что? Какого черта?</p><p>Выпутавшись из одеяла и хватки испуганной Мириам, Джим обошел кровать и встал рядом с доктором. Тот, казалось, даже не заметил его, все так же меча взглядом громы и молнии.</p><p>— Ты не пришел на съемки, Джим, — вышла из-за плеча бигбосса Ухура. Такая красивая и жесткая в своем красном деловом костюме и с чуть растрепанным хвостом. С немного потекшей косметикой она выглядела едва ли не прелестей, чем обычно. — Мы начали тебя искать и увидели запись видеокамеры с подземной парковки. Они… Они не причинили тебе вреда?</p><p>Джим кинул взгляд за дверь палаты, успев заметить, как один из полицейских уводит растерянного и не сопротивляющегося Павла. В наручниках! Судя по глубокому вдоху, доктор рядом с ним тоже это видел.</p><p>— Я должен провести операцию, а потом забирайте, куда хотите. Меня. Они не виноваты!</p><p>— Боунс? — позвала снова спрятавшаяся за одеяла Мириам.</p><p>— Все в порядке, малышка. Я со всем разберусь.</p><p>— Джим, медленно отойди от него и иди сюда.</p><p>Протянутая рука Пайка была так знакома. Не раз и не два, на самом деле. Его агент частенько вытаскивал Кирка… из всякого. Кристофер верил в него, как сам Джим верил ему. Но сейчас! Сейчас Джим был в гневе.</p><p>— Какого черта вы тут устроили? Потеряли меня? Позвонить было трудно? Ах да, я забыл телефон в другом костюме. Надо же, какая трагедия! Вы вызвали копов? И репортерам наверняка сообщили? Вот только меня спросить забыли, похищали меня или нет!</p><p>— Джим, съемка с парковки…</p><p>— Это был розыгрыш! Друзьям моего парня надоело слушать, что я вечно пропадаю на съемках, и они решили вытащить меня к нему на свидание! В чертову больницу. Потому что он тоже вечно занятой доктор! Когда желание провести время со своим партнером и его дочерью стало преступлением? — посмотрел он на полицейских, все еще держащих руки на кобуре.</p><p>— Твоим парнем? — приподнял брови Пайк. — Это не тот ли самый доктор, что обрывал нам все телефоны в попытках встретиться с тобой? Ты представляешь, как это выглядело? То ты ему срочно нужен, а потом тебя увозят в неизвестном направлении на скорой. Итак, Джим, что ты скажешь на это? Мы не имели права беспокоиться?</p><p>— Знаете куда запихните ваше беспокойство! — снова прорычал МакКой.</p><p>Ухватив его за запястье, Джим сжал так сильно, как только мог, лишь бы удержать на месте и не дать все испортить. Потому что, да чтобы вас всех расколлапсировало, всей этой лихой компании действительно грозят реальные обвинения! Джима именно похитили, по предварительному сговору и после долгой осады, сильно напоминающей сталкерство. Вот только… Они ведь такие сумасшедшие и потрясающие! Такие дружные. Такие теплые. И этот чертовски привлекательный доктор с большим сердцем и южным акцентом.</p><p>И Мири. Которой этот доктор жизненно необходим.</p><p>— Да, мистер Пайк, познакомьтесь, мой парень — доктор Леонард МакКой. Я планировал вашу встречу иначе, но вы сами все испортили. — Джим придвинулся ближе к большому теплому телу доктора, ловя на себе его удивленный, острый взгляд. Подмигнув, Кирк улыбнулся совершенно растерянным полицейским. — Как видите, никакого похищения не было. Просто дружеский розыгрыш, выставленный слишком опекающими меня друзьями как преступление века. И отпустите Павла, он показал мне еще не все компрометирующие фотки Боунса.</p><p>— Черт побери, Джим! — возмутились у него над ухом.</p><p>— Ой, ну что я там видел? Только тебя в собственном костюме! Тебе не идет золотой. И вообще, если мы собираемся и дальше встречаться, я хочу знать о твоих увлечениях как можно больше.</p><p>У его доктора, оказывается, были такие потрясающие темно-зеленые глаза! И вы видели, как он задирает свои брови? МакКой просто очарователен, когда злится.</p><p>Дальше позалипать на своего «бойфренда» Джиму не дал пронзительный писк аппаратуры, возвращая мечтательного актера в северное крыло Госпиталя Святой Анны, детское отделение кардиологии. Без доктора под боком, уже хлопочущего над ребенком, стало немного прохладно, или это беспокойство так остро впилось в позвоночник?</p><p>— Боунс, что с ней?</p><p>— Отстань, Джим. И позови уже кого-нибудь! У нас тут приступ. Скажите Пури срочно готовить операционную! — бросил он медперсоналу, растолкавшему бесполезно хлопающих глазами копов. — Вызовите Харрисона, он лучший анестезиолог в этой больнице. И шевелитесь!</p><p>Бросив последний взгляд на колдующего над мертвенно белым телом девочки Боунса, Джим решительно вытолкал всех в коридор. Ухура тут же сжала его плечо, а потом и вовсе уперлась в него лбом, глубоко дыша и, кажется, находясь на грани нервного срыва.</p><p>— Ты нас так напугал, придурок! Так напугал!</p><p>— Думаешь, Боунс мог бы причинить мне вред? Он лечит маленьких девочек, Нью!</p><p>В этот момент двери палаты снова распахнулись, и несколько крупных медбратьев во главе с хрупкой, но решительной Чепел повезли опутанную проводами Мириам куда-то дальше по коридору. Вылетевший вслед за ними, словно разъяренный дьявол из самого горячего котла, МакКой почти снес собой заметно проигрывающего ему в телосложении Пайка, схватил его за лацканы костюма и прорычал в лицо:</p><p>— Если с ней что-то случится… Если она не выдержит, я сделаю все, чтобы ваше похищение прошло не так оптимистично. Кто позволил вам ради него рисковать жизнью моей девочки? Кто позволял вам все это? Это кардиологическое отделение! Любое нервное перенапряжение для этих детей смертельно! А вы… Заигрались в своих целлулоидных жизнях. Вы отвратительны!</p><p>МакКой отпустил Пайка так, словно действительно боялся испачкаться.</p><p>— Не мог причинить вред, Джим? — хмыкнул Кристофер, словно совершенно и не впечатленный всей этой силой и страстностью.</p><p>Проводив взглядом широкую спину доктора, Кирк вырвался из рук Ухуры, поспешив за ним.</p><p>— Боунс! Подожди! — Догнав его, Джим снова ухватил МакКоя за запястье. — Большую часть времени она говорила о тебе. Мири тебя очень любит. Ты ее настоящий герой.</p><p>В темных глазах доктора не было больше злости, во всяком случае не на него, не на Джима. Он казался почти спокойным, таким надежным и уверенным. Немного испуганным, но это правильно.</p><p>Джим хлопнул его по плечу и улыбнулся:</p><p>— Спаси ее, Боунс.</p><p>— Как будто мне нужно твое разрешение, капитан Пайн, — хмыкнул МакКой перед тем, как уйти.</p><p>Несмотря на беспокойство, внутри словно разом открылся целый ящик шампанского. Это было такое странное, почти дикое чувство.</p><p>— Ты выглядишь сейчас полным идиотом, Кирк, — поравнялась с ним Ухура. — В этом костюме и с такой дурацкой улыбкой.</p><p>— Кто еще скажет мне правду, кроме тебя? Где Пайк?</p><p>— Ушел. Но ты не думай, что это конец. И что ему не потребуется от тебя правда. Вся правда, а не то, что ты тут наплел. Мы… Мы действительно испугались.</p><p>— Поверь, Нью, я тоже!</p><p>— Раз уж вы решили торчать здесь, — словно глас господень возникла за их спинами сестра Чепел, — может быть, пойдете в комнату ожидания? Скотти с Пашей, должно быть, уже там. Как только Сулу вернется с выезда, он к вам присоединится.</p><p>— А ты не должна быть там, с Боунсом?</p><p>— О нет. Я всего лишь слабая нервная женщина. Такое зрелище не для меня. — Медсестра смягчилась и потерла рукой его голое предплечье. — Не волнуйся так, Джим. Доктор МакКой знает, что делать в операционной. Может, он проигрывает в личной жизни, но наш Леонард гениальный доктор. Давай я лучше верну тебе твои вещи. В этом костюме ты порядком отвлекаешь персонал.</p><p>— Спасибо, — просто улыбнулся Кирк.</p><p>В той же каморке, что и почти час назад, он стоял полуголый, потерянный и запутавшийся. Не знающий, как оказалось так, что еще утром жизнь была простой и привычно неспокойной, а сейчас он стоит тут без штанов, но чувствует себя совсем нагим. Съемки, конвенты, автографы, редкие встречи с друзьями и еще более редкая работа, которой он хотел заниматься всю жизнь. Все никогда не было просто, но он тонул в этом золотистом свете софитов, он сроднился с такой же, сплошь ненастоящей формой выдуманного Звездного Флота, что была сейчас на нем. Широковата в плечах, улыбнулся Джим. Сложив колкую синтетическую ткань, он натянул простую футболку. Затем снял линзы, нацепив на нос принесенные Ухурой очки. И посмотрел на свое отражение в каких-то медицинских колбах — пацан пацаном. Что такого человека, как доктор МакКой, может в нем привлечь?</p><p>Закончив сеанс самоедства, Джим присоединился к ожидающим в отдельной комнате. Нийота, как он и ожидал, уже профессионально выудила у очарованного Скотти и порядком запуганного Павла все подробности истории с похищением и теперь смотрела на Кирка одновременно с жалостью и насмешкой.</p><p>— Джим, только с твоим везением. Сколько обычно длится такая операция? — обратилась она к Чепел.</p><p>— От трех до пяти часов. Дело не быстрое. Доктор МакКой к ней совершенно готов, так что есть надежда. И прошу вас, не злитесь на него за это похищение. Мы все участвовали в этом. Ради него и Мири. С ее появлением у нас в отделении он начал оживать и снова улыбаться. У МакКоя тяжелый характер, но поверьте, вы не хотели бы встретить его в том состоянии, что он был после развода.</p><p>Джим вскинулся, но наделать глупостей ему не дала бдительная Ухура.</p><p>— Все было настолько плохо?</p><p>— Ужасно! Ленни был как целая стая здоровенных таких злющих доберманов: один висит у тебя на ноге, второй грызет руку, третий собирается вцепиться в горло, а четвертый примеривается к тому, что не при девочках сказано, — покачал головой Скотти. — Сколько медсестер у нас поувольнялось за это время! Только Кристина всегда оставалась рядом.</p><p>— Мы знакомы еще с первой медицинской практики. Он тогда был молодым интерном, а я только пришла в Госпиталь. Леонард всегда поддерживал меня в трудные времена. И когда он решил жениться на Памеле, я как могла отговаривала его. Но он такой упрямый! Считал, так будет лучше. Он был молодым и безумно талантливым, но если бы кто-то узнал… Сейчас с этим легче, другое время, да и он имеет определенную репутацию.</p><p>— Доктор МакКой гомосексуален? — без каких-то лишних экивоков спросила Нийота. Не было в ее голосе ни насмешки, ни ядовитого любопытства. Вместо всех предубеждений она легко и ясно улыбнулась. — Не для себя спрашиваю. Для друга.</p><p>Джим хрюкнул и спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях.</p><p>— О, Джимми, поверь, ты ясно высказал свою заинтересованность, еще будучи под наркозом, — потрепала его по волосам медсестра. — И не торчал бы здесь, будь это не так. В отношении Леонарда я бы не была столь категорична. У него были романы с женщинами, но это никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивалось. Органы опеки делали на этом особый акцент, когда отказали ему в удочерении.</p><p>— Это старые калоши наболтали про него кучу гадостей! — даже вскочил Скотти. — Они… Ух, я им покажу! Они ему такого завернули. Он тогда полдня с Мири смотрел это ваше кино про космонавтов. Нервы успокаивал, смотря, как ты всяких инопланетных крокозябр в фарш крошишь.</p><p>Джим поморщился. Ну да, большая часть серий была стандартного развития: найди неприятность на свою пятую точку и героически ее преодолей. Никогда не думал он, что за это в какой-то момент станет так стыдно.</p><p>— А без удочерения у него не получалось оплатить ее операцию. Основные опекуны Мириам были против.</p><p>— Они чертовы фанатики и сектанты, дорогуша! Они говорили, что это наказание божье. Наказывать нашу Мири, представляете? — Повинуясь руке медсестры, рыжий техник снова сел на соседнее с ней кресло и тяжко вздохнул. — Она бы не выжила.</p><p>— Хорошо, что есть еще добрые люди и доктор нашел тот благотворительный фонд, который оплачивает ее счета и операцию.<br/>
Скотти покраснел весь, до самого последнего рыжего волоска.</p><p>— Нет никакого фонда. Точнее, есть, нам пришлось его придумать. Ленни заложил семейную ферму в Джорджии. А я продал свои раритетные малышки. Все равно кататься на них нет времени, пусть кому-то принесут радость. Мы просто хотели, чтобы у Мириам был шанс. У нее и у нашего доктора.</p><p>— Ох, Монти!</p><p>Поднявшись на дрожащих ногах, Кристин подошла к креслу техника и аккуратно, нежно поцеловала его сначала в лоб, потом в обе щеки.</p><p>Джим с Нийотой переглянулись, оба тут же пряча мягкие улыбки.</p><p>— А у меня давно лежит предложение от Массачусетского, но я все тяну, — вдруг заявил молчащий раньше Павел. Тряхнул забавными кудряшками. — Я не хотел оставлять их вот так. Я… Я не хочу уезжать от вас. Здесь, в Америке, вы моя семья.</p><p>— Мы давно тебя усыновили, Паша. Всем нашим медицинским коллективом.</p><p>После долгих обнимашек и похлопываний друг друга по плечам и прочим не всегда приличным местам, пусть Скотти и сделал вид, что это случайно, а Кристин — что в это поверила, Джим вдруг решился:</p><p>— Раз у нас сегодня вечер откровений. Я вовсе не актер. Я астрофизик, по большей части пишу алгоритмы для телескопов НАСА. Писал раньше.</p><p>— Ты не Джим Кирк? — распахнул голубые глазищи Павел.</p><p>— Это точно Джим, — вступилась за него Нийота и снова сжала руку. — Только он мог умудриться вот так… Нам нужен был консультант для сериала, а у моего теперь уже жениха был подходящий для этого друг. Спок привел Джима на площадку. Наш актер на роль капитана жутко истерил и все никак не мог выучить слова, которые должен был произнести. Он сказал, что никому эта научная белиберда не сдалась и вообще язык только ломать. Вот Джим и сломал ему нос. Это попало в кадр, и наши продюсеры пришли в восторг от Джима. Так он оказался нашим капитаном Пайном.</p><p>— Я думал, это будет весело. Что я смогу показать, насколько интересной может быть наука. Что это кому-то пригодится, кого-то вдохновит. Я сам увлекся астрономией из-за телешоу шестидесятых. Но это все… Так бесполезно.</p><p>Джим уже давно забыл, ради чего полез туда, куда никогда не мечтал попасть. Да, он оказался хорошим актером, прямо шикарным, как для подобного сериала. Но стены его детской комнаты были обклеены астрологическими картами, а не постерами киноактеров. И с каждым днем ему казалось, что он променял блеск настоящих звезд на театральные блестки. Он слил свою жизнь и свои мечты.</p><p>— Не бесполезно. Ты даешь нам веру в будущее. В людей. Твой капитан Пайн дает нам возможность чуть-чуть тебя любить, и это любовь, которая никогда не причинит боли, понимаешь? Поэтому нам нужны сериалы. — У сестры Чепел были самые добрые глаза, но самые острые взгляды, что он когда-либо видел. — Наша Мири любит тебя и твоего капитана. И доктор тоже. Знаешь, это он принес ей первые диски с вашим сериалом. Чтобы она перестала просто лежать и плакать. Ты стал тем, кто дает ей радость. Думаешь, этого мало?</p><p>— А вы замечали, что у Дока на его любимой синей куртке приколот значок с дельтой? — хмыкнул Павел.</p><p>— Ленни на самом деле жуткий гик.</p><p>Когда еще через полчаса к ним в комнату ввалился Сулу, притащивший за собой Спока, они уже весело болтали, вспоминая все самые глупые случаи из своей жизни. А Кирк наконец заценил инстаграм Павла с его забавными буднями Госпиталя.</p><p>— Эй, не вы потеряли? Он там такой растерянный по коридорам бродил, — кивнул Сулу на смутившегося Спока.</p><p>— Я получил сообщение от Нийоты. Джим, как твое самочувствие?</p><p>— Все отлично, Спок. Кстати, это тот самый друг, что притащил меня на съемочную площадку, — хлопнул его по спине Джим.</p><p>— Вокруг Госпиталя оцепление из репортеров, я пытался попасть внутрь как можно незаметнее. И решил, что вам будет необходимо поддержать энергетический баланс. Я принес кофе и кексы.</p><p>Когда все разобрали стаканчики из Старбакса, Нийота решила уточнить:</p><p>— Репортеры по нашу душу?</p><p>— Да, — подтвердил худшие опасения своей невесты и друга Спок. — Кто-то из полиции передал информацию о похищении Джима Кирка. И о том, что у него объявился жених.</p><p>— Боунс меня убьет, да? — простонал Джим.</p><p>А он только начал надеяться, что у него есть шанс. Его в этом так долго и тонко убеждали.</p><p>— Ленни будет не плевать, только если ты действительно позовешь его замуж, парень, — хлопнул Джима по плечу Скотти. — Все самое важное для него здесь, в этом Госпитале. Его детки, работа, Мириам и мы.</p><p>— Ну и немного сериалы про всяких там звездных капитанов, — поддела Чепел.</p><p>— О, а вы помните тот случай, — подключился к обмену сплетнями и неловкими ситуациями Сулу, — когда доктор притащил для Мири куклу Hot Toys еще до основного старта продажи.</p><p>— Куклу капитана Пайна, — закивал, рассыпая кудряшки, Павел.</p><p>— О, даже не знаю, кто больше с ней играл, доктор МакКой или Мири.</p><p>— Удивляюсь, как они не подрались из-за нее, — поддержал этот беспредел Скотти.</p><p>А Джим…</p><p>Джим впервые за несколько лет чувствовал себя на своем месте. Чувствовал то самое в груди. Теплое.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Прошло еще не менее двух часов, прежде чем к ним заглянула одна из медсестер:<p>— Операция закончилась. Мириам уже увезли в палату.</p><p>— Как она? — тут же подскочил Джим.</p><p>— Все хорошо, — опираясь на плечо Скотти, поднялась со своего места Кристин. — Если бы что-то пошло не так, нам бы уже сообщили. Поверь, я знаю.</p><p>— А где?..</p><p>— Отдыхает.</p><p>— Или курит на крыше, — подсказал Скотти, тут же получив строгий взгляд.</p><p>— Он сейчас чертовски заведенный, помнишь — стая доберманов. Но ты можешь попытаться поговорить с ним.</p><p>Чепел протянула ему ключ и объяснила, как добраться до выхода на крышу. Джим сам не особо понимал, зачем идет туда. Вроде история закончилась — его нашли, Мири будет жить, а значит, все не зря. Но он не мог просто взять и уйти.</p><p>Доктор нашелся там, где и обещали, — у дальнего угла крыши, за вертолетной площадкой, дымил, стоя у парапета.</p><p>То, как некоторым людям удается так эстетично курить, всегда завораживало и вызывало чувство острого восторга. Как на его вкус, это довольно противный процесс. Даже будучи довольно расхлябанным пацаном, Джим никогда не понимал, чего такого особенного находят в курении его приятели — во рту горчит, слюна становится вязкой, глаза слезятся, да еще и запах отвратительный. Френк курил дешевые папиросы, и забитые пепельницы стояли по дому то тут, то там. И нет, Джима никогда к ним не тянуло. А вот к действительно красиво курящим мужчинам, как выяснилось, очень даже.</p><p>Прикончив одну, МакКой достал из кармана брюк пачку и вытащил новую сигарету. Скосил глаза на залипшего на нем Джима. Тот подошел совсем близко, так что свет от фонарей на вертолетной площадке играл искрами в его растрепанной прическе и на стеклах очков. В таком вот виде Джим Кирк, звезда сериала и перспективный красавчик-актер, выглядел пацан пацаном: футболка, очки — у них такой каждый второй интерн. И все-таки было в нем что-то такое… нездешнее. Не его мира тонкой надежды, вечной борьбы и падений. Совсем не звездный капитан, таким, каким они с Мири привыкли его воспринимать. Кажется, немного безрассудней, человечней и мягче. И в то же время отважней и смелея, чем можно только подумать. Да, МакКой оценил, с каким спокойствием и выдержкой Кирк встал на его сторону и прикрыл от вполне обоснованных обвинений в похищении.</p><p>Благородство натуры всегда умело обезоруживать зловредного доктора.</p><p>Как и такие распахнутые честные-честные голубые глаза.</p><p>— А как же вред здоровью, доктор? — поиграл бровями Джим, когда ему надоело молчать.</p><p>— Сильно преувеличен. Что ты тут делаешь? Разве этот престарелый мудак тебя не спас от злобных нас?</p><p>— Пайк не… ну, иногда мудак, да. Но он слишком часто вытаскивает таких, как я, из разного, — поморщился Джим, припомнив пару случаев. — Они с Ухурой действительно испугались. Сделай на это скидку. Ты похитил меня!</p><p>Доктор скосил на него взгляд и сделал долгую затяжку, выглядя в этот момент слишком неприлично. Затем ткнул окурком в парапет.</p><p>— Я похитил капитана Пайна, а получил дурного мальчишку. Который, почему-то решил погеройствовать и спасти нас всех.</p><p>Джим смущенно рассмеялся, опуская голову и рассматривая свои кроссовки. Отчего-то он отлично чувствовал, что за колкостью доктора звучит благодарность. Что-то такое искреннее, о чем на самом деле сложно говорить.</p><p>— Вы забавные. И милые. И похожи на семью, — Джим поднял голову, смотря прямо на удивленно поднявшего бровь доктора. — И у вас есть Мири. Ты будешь не против, если я как-то зайду навестить ее? Тем более, я обещал познакомить Ухуру с самой большой поклонницей капитана Пайна. Ты знаешь, это ведь Нью придумала его.</p><p>— Нью?</p><p>МакКой снова посмотрел перед собой, качнувшись с мыска на пятку.</p><p>В ответ на это простое движение Джим ощутил какое-то странное волнение и, облизав губы, поспешно добавил:</p><p>— Они со Споком, моим другом, давно поговаривали о ребенке, вот будет шанс узнать, что их ждет.</p><p>Доктор снова искоса посмотрел на него, и Джим понял, что сделал все правильно.</p><p>— Мириам особенная.</p><p>— Ага, я заметил. Десятилетка, фанатеющая по сай-фаю, а?</p><p>— Да, я тоже удивился, как такая умная девочка могла выбрать такой дурацкий сериал, — подразнил его МакКой.</p><p>— Не такой уж и дурацкий! — улыбнулся Джим. — У нас продуманная научная база! За нее ответственен некто Джим Кирк, настоящий астрофизик из НАСА.</p><p>Не то чтобы Джим сейчас набивал себе цену в глазах доктора… он вообще говорил чистую правду. Которую при знакомстве обычно старался опускать, мало кто хотел знать, что кроме симпатичной мордашки и актерского таланта у него еще и мозги есть. Но МакКой явно являлся тем, кто это оценит.</p><p>— Да ну, — одним уголком губ улыбнулся доктор.</p><p>— Мой отец хотел, чтобы я, как и он, стал военным летчиком. Пришлось совершить громкий каминг-аут, тогда еще действовало правило «Не спрашивай, не говори». Отец, конечно, злился, но он прекрасно меня знал. А я всегда болел звездами. — Джим закинул голову к темнеющему небу, тусклому и почти затянутому световым эхом. Затем посмотрел на внимательно наблюдающего за ним МакКоя. — Когда я был мелким, помню, все фанатели от Звездных Войн и Энакина. Мне же всегда нравился Оби Ван! А твоей девочке нравлюсь я!</p><p>Что-то во внимательном взгляде доктора заставило его смутиться. Снова. Проклятье, перед тем как сюда идти, ему надо было снова нюхнуть того газа. Хотя тогда бы диалога у них не получилось, Джим бы сходу попытался облапать этого болезненно ироничного и чертовски привлекательного доктора.</p><p>— Ей нравится капитан Кристофер Пайн. А ты ее скорее забавляешь.</p><p>— Это она меня просто мало знает. Вот познакомимся получше, и я правда ей понравлюсь. Можно будет как-то сходить куда-нибудь. Мороженое там, какие-нибудь квесты, парки аттракционов, ресторан. Что скажешь?</p><p>— Мириам еще слишком юна для свиданий.</p><p>— При чем тут Мириам? Я приглашаю тебя, Боунс.</p><p>Сказав это, Джим и сам удивленно распахнул глаза, готовясь… ко всякому. Но вместо кулака в нос получил долгий задумчивый прищур, решительный шаг вперед и осторожное прикосновение к губам. Вообще, Джим планировал первый поцелуй где-то на втором свидании, куда доктора пришлось бы долго вытягивать, нечто традиционное, ну знаете — подогнуть ногу от чувств, и чтобы от МакКоя пахло дорогим одеколоном, а не чем-то химически едким и сигаретным дымом. Но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с горячечной натурой этого странного человека. Так что Джим притянул его за белый халат к себе ближе и с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй.</p><p>— Ты что, ногу подогнул?</p><p>— Это поцелуй на чертовой крыше! По законам жанра должны быть или залпы салюта, или ножка. И если у тебя нет пары пиротехников в кустах…</p><p>— И угораздило же похитить идиота! — закатил доктор глаза, прежде чем снова притянуть Джима к себе и поцеловать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><b>Полтора года спустя.</b><p>— А потом он такой говорит: «Я пью шоколадное молоко, его дают только коричневые коровы». Представляешь, Джим, коричневые коровы! Он сказал, что их кормят шоколадом, поэтому и молоко у них — шоколадное! Вот дура-а-ак!</p><p>— А разве это не так? — приспустил с носа большие солнцезащитные очки Джим. Затем дождался, когда Мири округлит глаза и наберет побольше воздуха, и только тогда подмигнул.</p><p>— Эй! — кинулась она в него палочкой картофеля-фри.</p><p>— Но это было бы здорово, согласись? Если кормить коров мармеладом, можно было бы получить мармеладковое молоко! А если виски — то вышел бы отличный Бейлис. Твоему папе бы понравилось.</p><p>Мириам захихикала. Затем посмотрела на свой большой стакан клубничного коктейля.</p><p>— А молочные коктейли получаются, когда коров крутят в центрифуге, как космонавтов?</p><p>— Совершенно верно!</p><p>— Ой, вы, мальчишки, такие глупые, — закатила она глаза.</p><p>За что тут же получила картошку-фри на свою светлую футболку. Надув щечки, она схватила со стола банку с кетчупом.</p><p>— Ах так!</p><p>— Не лучшая идея.</p><p>И Джим, и Мириам тут же испуганно замерли, смотря на мужчину, стоящего у их столика в кафе. А затем выдали совершенно одинаковые заискивающие улыбки и попытались вжаться в диванчики.</p><p>— Привет, Боунс! — все же сказал Джим. Правда после того, как получил детской сандалей по колену.</p><p>МакКой смерил его взглядом, а затем демонстративно перевел взгляд на ребенка.</p><p>— Это очень-очень вредная пища! Жиры и холестерин, я помню. И сахар, просто тонны сахара! — зачастила она, постоянно кивая и махая руками. — Но это та-а-ак вкусно, папочка. Мне очень-очень хотелось.</p><p>Общение с Джимом явно не добавляло ей покладистости и простоты. Манипулировать окружающими, строить невинные мордашки и расточать просто убойное очарование она научилась слишком быстро. И в этой игре было сложнее не перегнуть палку. Ее приемный отец отлично чувствовал, когда его разводят, но был не в силах противостоять этой маленькой хитрой особе с хвостиками и здоровым румянцем на бархатных щечках. Потом, конечно, расстраивался, корил себя за послабления, и вред здоровью, и проколы в воспитании дочери, и…</p><p>— Дополнительная порция овощей на неделю.</p><p>— У-у-у-у!</p><p>— И без десерта три дня.</p><p>— Не-е-ет!</p><p>— Да. Посмотри на свой стакан коктейля и представь, что это вся твоя заначка шоколадных батончиков вместе взятых. В следующий раз будешь думать, что тянешь в рот.</p><p>Мири вздохнула:</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>А Джим привычно почувствовал мурашки по спине и тепло внизу живота. И, судя по насмешливому взгляду его дорогого доктора, тот отлично это знал и пользовался тем, как Джима ведет от его строгости. Обычно в их постели Кирк был сущим щенком — активным, суетливым и жадным, но стоило только шикнуть на него, как замирал, отдаваясь в чужие руки, хороший и послушный, поскуливающий от удовольствия.</p><p>Еще раз хмыкнув, Боунс скинул с плеч старую зеленую куртку на соседнее с Мири сиденье, сам подсаживась к Джиму. Самого Кирка тут же словно приклеило к нему — от бедра и до самых щиколоток. Стянув с носа очки, Джим пониже надвинул козырек кепки и поправил капюшон своего худи. Наверное, актер был бы менее заметным, не будь она ярко-желтой.</p><p>— Ты мог бы и предупредить, что вернешься раньше.</p><p>— Съемочная бригада вернулась только три часа назад. Я прямо с самолета. Позвонил в больницу, но Кристин сказала, что ты на операции. Так что я забрал Мири, и мы решили подождать тебя дома.</p><p>— Это, — обвел доктор интерьер кафе, — не похоже на дом.</p><p>— Как ты нас нашел?</p><p>— Пошел в закусочную с самой яркой вывеской в районе школы Мири. Ты предсказуем, Джим. Спасибо, дорогуша, — кивнул он официантке, поставившей перед ним большую чашку с кофе. Кинул быстрый взгляд на меню. — И кусочек вашего дежурного пирога, пожалуй. Итак, Джим, как Сиэтл?</p><p>Подавив желание подлезть к Боунсу плечом в подмышку, Джим вздохнул: чертова конспирация!</p><p>— Не помню. Я спал, снимался и снова спал. Джей-Джей не давал нам ни часа передышки! Эти съемки выжали меня досуха!</p><p>Джим вытянул руки на столе и упал в них лицом. Кепка тут же сбилась, открывая чуть подкрашенные волосы, блестящие в свете из окна.</p><p>— Я жду не дождусь окончания съемок. Джей-Джей говорит, что если фильм выстрелит, то обязательно будет второй. А я планировал, что фильм просто закончит эту эпопею сериала. И что я смогу попасть домой. И то, что меня тут не будут обижать и обвинять в похищении. Я надеялся, что меня будут ждать и любить. И покормят! И отмоют, между прочим! Этот новый грим такой липкий. А ты… Ты работал. Кристин меня отругала. И правильные коровы есть только в этой забегаловке.</p><p>Посмотрев на приемного отца, Мириам пожала плечами и снова присосалась к своему коктейлю. МакКой же протянул руку, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы на затылке Джима. Прижался к нему еще и боком, закрывая собой от остального зала забегаловки и, кажется, всего «того» мира больших камер, звездной пыли и декораций.</p><p>В конце концов, Джим действительно очень старался, чтобы его популярность и карьера актера не мешала лично им. МакКой раньше и не представлял, чтобы кто-то мог настолько заботиться и оберегать его. Настолько хотел быть с ним и его приемной дочерью.</p><p>— Я скучал по вам, — чуть повернул голову Джим, смотря на доктора одним глазом.</p><p>— Знаю, Джим. Мы тоже скучали.</p><p>— Папа постоянно переписывается с Нийотой, — сдала его Мири. И добавила: — Мы знали, что ты сегодня прилетишь. Вечером придет тетя Кристин с дядей Монти, а еще Ухура со Споком и дядя Сулу с Деморой. Они заберут меня к себе с ночевкой.</p><p>Джим явственно покраснел и поспешно снова спрятал лицо в рукавах своей желтой худи.</p><p>— Вы меня ждали? Это так… Эй, это мой бургер!</p><p>— Я решил, что ты его не хочешь. Ты хочешь страдать, мой капитан, — хмыкнул МакКой и снова откусил от бургера в своей руке.</p><p>Схватив из пачки картофелину, Джим кинулся ею уже в доктора. Тот снял кусочек с воротника и сунул себе в рот. И, черт побери, кто учил его так развратно жевать дешевый фастфуд?</p><p>— Я тебя ненавижу!</p><p>— Едва выйдя из самолета, ты забрал из школы мою дочь и накормил ее жутко вредной калорийной пищей. Так что это не так.</p><p>— Ты нас любишь, капитан Кирк! — согласилась Мири.</p><p>Джим не мог с этим спорить. Чувствуя себя дурак дураком. Но счастливым.</p><p>Когда они уже собирались уходить и Джим поправлял всю свою конспирацию, МакКой дернул Мири за кончик косички и кивнул в сторону диванчика, с которого только что встал. Девочка совершенно узнаваемо закатила глаза, фыркнула и забрала из дальнего угла завалившуюся между сидений маленькую бархатную коробочку. Затем подошла к Джиму и под предлогом одернуть худи сунула ее ему в карман. Этот дуралей пропажи даже не заметил.</p><p>Переглянувшись с дочерью, Леонард кивнул ей.</p><p>— Он, конечно, не капитан Пайн, но все равно милый, — улыбнулась она, повиснув на руке приемного отца. — Мы ведь скажем «да»?</p><p>— Что скажете? — рассеяно посмотрел на них Джим.</p><p>Мири хихикнула и подхватила его за руку с другой стороны.</p><p>— Скажем, что ты слишком долго собираешься! — изогнул бровь МакКой. — Тебя легче похитить.</p><p>— Если это будете вы — я не против. Похитьте меня домой, пожалуйста!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>